


When Things Are Broken

by AshFreesky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Demon/Angel AU, F/M, Hawk Moth Doens't Exist, Sabine and Tom have no kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshFreesky/pseuds/AshFreesky
Summary: When Marinette wakes up on the pavement, with no memory of who she is or how she got there, a stranger takes pity on her.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided for this one that Papillon doesn't exist, and that Ladybug and Chat Noir are just crime fighters, more or less. But with powers.

   Marinette felt a burning hot earth on her cheek as she slowly came to. She groaned loudly, aching all over. Her knees felt scraped, and so did her knuckles. She kept her eyes closed, but listened all around her, getting her bearings. She could hear vehicles, so she knew she was in a city. People were talking, and she understood the language, so she reasoned France, at least. What city though, she had no idea.  The girl slowly blinked her eyes open, and the first thing she saw were a pair of orange sneakers.

   “Hey… are you alright?” A voice said from above. It was a male voice, calm and kind. Odd, for a stranger. The disoriented girl looked up slowly, the bright sunlight hurting her eyes. As she looked up, she saw more of the stranger. Blue jeans, followed by a black shirt with three stripes on it, under a white blazer. She saw a hand, with a ring on the ring finger. Then she saw his face. Soft cheeks framed high cheekbones and vibrant green eyes, complimented by a shag of blond hair. 

   “Y-You’re an angel…” Marinette croaked out. Her throat was beyond dry, and it felt as though she hadn’t spoken in years. The boy quickly knelt down and helped her to her feet, supporting her weight. 

   “It’ll be okay. Let’s get you somewhere safe.” The boy said. They quickly made their way to a small corner shop. The owners of the shop, an unusually large man, and a small woman looked up as the pair entered. The woman took an instant look of concern. 

   “Adrien, is she okay?” The woman asked. Mari glanced up, taking in the scene.  _So the boy’s name is Adrien.. what a nice name_  the girl thought. The woman continued speaking. “Tom, get water, a chair and a croissant. This girl needs help.” The large man, Tom, nodded without a word and vanished into the back. 

   “I honestly don’t know, Sabine. I was out for a walk when I saw her. I don’t know who she is, or where she came from. I just know I couldn’t leave her be.” Adrien said quietly. He was much too kind to allow such a heartless act. The woman, Sabine, nodded. First a freak lightning storm, and now a mysterious girl with blue hair was sitting in her bakery. This was turning out to be an interesting day indeed. 


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Tom and Sabine decide Marinette's current fate.

****

   Tom and Sabine sat at the table in the bakery kitchen, cups in their hands.  They sat in silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. And then, as though driven by some unseen impulse, husband and wife looked up at each other and went to speak at the same time.

   “What do you think,” the pair started at the same time. They blushed and smiled, taking a sip from their drinks. Tom cleared his throat and motioned to his wife.

    “Please, you go first.” The large man said. He took another sip of water as he waited for his wife to speak. Sabine smiled and took a breath.

    “What do you think of the current situation?” Sabine asked her husband. While she knew her husband had a huge heart of gold, the small woman wouldn’t dare take advantage of it. Just as she knew he wouldn’t take advantage of hers. The Dupain-Cheng’s were the kind of people to take someone in who needed help, and graciously offer whatever they could and expect nothing in return. They were, as Adrien had said many times, the nicest people one could meet. Tom took a sip and was silent as he gathered his thoughts.

    “Quite honestly? This is definitely an interesting situation. And I say interesting because normal is nowhere near the word I’d be using. First the storm, and now a mysterious blue haired girl on our door step? Now don’t get me wrong, I know we did the right thing by taking her in at the moment, I think we should definitely talk this one through, and not be hasty about it.” Tom said diplomatically. He knew this wasn’t a normal situation to be blunt. But he also knew that when it came to situations like this and his wife, diplomacy was a necessity. Sabine nodded in agreement.

    “You’re right. This isn’t a normal situation.” Sabine said. She looked at her husband lovingly. After being married for almost 25 years, they were quite good at guessing each other’s thoughts. Sabine took a drink of water before continuing. “I think it would be good for her to stay here, for now. I would suggest her staying with Adrien, but everyone knows his father isn’t as, kind-hearted, as we are. And Alya’s family is, well, she’s got a bit of a house full with two other siblings. The Bourgeois family.... well, they aren’t exactly the best of people. Not that they aren’t good, people. But the family is, broken, if you will. The mother died in childbirth with their daughter. And the Mayor is too busy with running Paris to provide good parental guidance.” The woman finished sadly. Tom reached out and put a large, but gentle, hand on his wife’s shoulder.

   “I know, dear. You’re right, like usual.” The large man smiled at his wife. The woman nodded and finished her water. She smiled at her husband.

   “So she stays, yes?” Sabine asked. Tom nodded with a smile. The couple stood and went over to the door, watching the younger people in the bakery. Sabine smiled as Adrien gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of the girl’s face, causing the girl to blush. Sabine covered her mouth with a hand to stifle the soft giggle that escaped her. Adrien must have heard the giggle anyway and looked up. His eyes locked with Sabine’s causing him to blush in reply. Tom peeked his head around the door frame and motioned for Adrien to join them in the bakery kitchen. The blond stood and gently reassured the blue haired girl he’d be back soon.

   “You wanted to tell me something?” Adrien asked when they sat at the counter top again. Tom nodded and took a breath to begin.

   “Sabine and I have decided it would be prudent for the girl to stay here with us. At least until we can find out where she’s from or if she has a family, that is. Has she told you anything about herself, or her family?” Tom asked quietly. He didn’t want to disturb the girl in the other room. Adrien sighed and put his chin in one hand.

   “All she told me was that her name was Marinette. She also told me she was 17, that she was kicked out, but had no memory of her family. She can tell you the basic stuff, but that’s it. Nothing more.” Adrien confessed glumly. “And she thinks I’m an angel.” The model finished with a smile. He gasped softly when Sabine took his hand in hers.

   “You are an angel, Adrien. You are kind, warm hearted, loyal, sweet. You are a good person, and you help those you don’t even know. You’re kind to everyone. Why anyone would think you aren’t an angel is a fool.” Sabine said with a knowing smile. Adrien blushed and ducked his head shyly. She was always quick at figuring things out, and she wasn’t even a mom. He wasn’t quite sure how she had figured him out, but she had kept it to herself. Not even Tom knew about it. Sabine was the only one who knew.

   “Thank you for that, Sabine.” Adrien said sincerely. Adrien and Sabine shared a bond most people didn’t know about. Only four people knew of it: Gabriel Agreste, Adrien Agreste, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. Madame Agreste knew of it, but she had since passed away. It was one the two women had often spoke about when Madame Agreste was still alive as they had been close friends.

   “You don’t need to thank me, sweetie. You know it’s the truth.” The blue haired woman smiled, reaching out and gently ruffling the boy’s hair. Adrien grinned at the contact. Tom smiled at the model as well, leaning forward.

   “Between the three of us, I think you’d make a cute couple.” Tom grinned and winked. Adrien flushed a bright red at the words. Sabine laughed and gently smacked her husband’s massive arm.

   “Tom! You leave the poor boy alone.” Sabine scolded her husband. Although the words were meant to be harsh, her tone and laughter said otherwise. Tom cracked a huge grin, gently patting Adrien on the shoulder. Adrien smiled back, enjoying the warmth they brought to his heart. His own father was much more, strict, than the Dupain-Chengs. He was less caring of his son’s feelings and more of his son’s schedule, as Adrien had confessed to the Dupain-Chengs in the past. “More like an employee or a prize than a son” Adrien had said. This had sent Sabine, naturally, into a rage. Within a day of hearing Adrien’s confession, the small Asian woman had not only confronted Gabriel Agreste about it, but also forced him to start paying attention to Adrien.

   “Well, I think I should be headed back. I wouldn’t want Father to worry about me too much.” Adrien said, smiling at the couple. The blond stood and nodded back towards the shop part of the bakery. “Keep an eye on her? I know you said you’d take her in, but I’m sure she’ll be confused. I’d hate to see her get hurt.” Sabine nodded and smiled at Adrien, taking the boy’s hand again.

   “Don’t you worry sweetie. She’s in good hands.” The woman promised. Adrien nodded and smiled back. He knew that Sabine was as good as her word. If she said she’d do something, it’d get done. The model turned and walked out of the kitchen part, and went over to the blue haired girl. She looked up at him with giant bluebell eyes and smiled shyly at him.

   “I’ll check in on you tomorrow, to see how you’re doing. For now, these people are going to let you stay with them. Sabine, that’s the blue haired lady, is a very nice woman. And Tom, that’s the large fellow who happens to be Sabine’s husband, is just as nice. Even if he looks intimidating.” Adrien grinned at the last. It was true though! Tom Dupain was a very large man, and could be intimidating. But anyone who knew him, knew he was just a big ‘ole teddy bear.

   “T-Thank you, Adrien.” Marinette said softly. She glanced down at the floor, then back up at him. The boy was smiling, and it warmed her heart. Adrien nodded to her and headed for the door. He turned one last time and gave Marinette a wink before leaving the bakery. Mari stood and ran to the window to watch as the boy walked away, whistling. The girl sighed softly, overcome with a sudden flash of longing. Marinette didn’t know why, but she wanted to be with the blond. Not just romantically, but physically. As though just being in his presence was enough for her. A gentle cough turned her attention from the window to the couple behind her.

   “I know we haven’t really met, but I hope we can help as much as we can.” Sabine said sincerely, standing next to Tom. The large baker smiled at Marinette, and the girl couldn’t help but smile back. She didn’t know what, but something about these people put her at ease. Mari took a breath and walked towards them, relaxed.

   “Thank you, for doing this. I know you didn’t have to….so I thank you all the more. I just don’t want to intrude or be in the way….” The poor girl confessed, hanging her head. This earned a chuckle from Sabine, but a full hearted laugh from Tom.

   “Intrude?” Tom gasped out, trying to find his breath. “You won’t be intruding! No, you’re just part of the family now!” Tom finished with a huge smile. Bluebell eyes searched their faces, quite unsure of what she was hearing. Had this family really just offered to take her in, and let her be part of the family? Sabine gave the girl a knowing look, as though she had read her thoughts.

   “Yes, we are. Welcome home, Marinette.” Sabine said with a smile. In one moment, the small girl stood shocked. In the next, she was in Tom and Sabine’s arms, crying as they wrapped her in a loving embrace. Marinette wasn’t sure why, but these people felt right to her. As though she belonged with them. She inhaled deeply, the warm scent of the bakery somehow familiar to her. It was in that moment Marinette knew, she was home.


	3. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being taken in by the Dupain-Cheng's, Marinette is exposed to a new aspect of her new life: school.

   “Hey, isn’t that the new girl?” Somebody whispered as Marinette stood by herself. The girl wrung her hands tighter, drawing more into herself at the comments. She didn’t like this feeling she was getting. Mari had wanted to stay at the bakery, to get used to her surroundings first, but Sabine had insisted that Mari go to school. The silver lining of going to this particular school was that Adrien went, but Mari didn’t know that yet. Nor did she see the dark-skinned girl watching her from the stairs to the school.

   “I think it is. Is her hair blue? That’s a weird color to dye it…. Think she wants the attention that comes with it?” Another person commented. Mari sighed, her self-esteem starting to sink towards her toes. She was about to give up and walk back to the bakery when a voice called out from behind her.

   “Hey, you with the pink pants; yeah, I’m talking to you.” Mari turned around suddenly, not sure who was addressing her or why. What she did see was a dark-skinned, reddish brown haired girl walking towards her with a look in her eyes. Marinette swallowed and tried not to be nervous.

   “Y-yes?” She said with a stutter. The bluenette instantly regretted not having a stronger voice at the moment. To her it was a sign of weakness. The other girl didn’t seem to notice, or if she did, she didn’t care. She walked right up to Mari and stopped right in front of her, arms crossing on her voluptuous chest. The girl looked the bluenette up and down a few times.

   “I love the hair, by the way. Blue and pig tails? Totally suits you!” The girl said with a bright smile. It wasn’t the reaction Marinette was expecting, and it was a pleasant surprise. “The name’s Alya. Alya Césaire. What’s yours?”

   “M-Marinette. Nice to meet someone who’s friendly.” Mari said quietly. This seemed to make Alya smile wider. She remembered being the new girl in time, so she knew how Mari felt. She also knew that her class would love Mari. Well, everyone but Chloé that was.

   “I know what it’s like to be the new girl. Kinda intimidating, honestly.” Alya said with a gentle shoulder pat. Marinette gave a small smile at the words. “And to be fair, everyone here will love you. Especially the ones in my class. Well, all but one, but to be fair she doesn’t like anyone but her girlfriend. Well, her and Adrien Agreste that is.  Who is a big hot shot around here, super famous?” The girl grinned at Mari and gave a wink. Marinette had to pause from reality for a moment to take in what was going on. This girl had just met her, and was acting as though they had known each other all their lives. While it was interesting, and warmed Marinette’s heart, it was also a little weird.

   “Wait, did you say Adrien? Adrien Agreste goes here?” Marinette asked Alya. Adrien had been the name of the boy who helped her the other day. Alya grinned and pointed to a silver car that had just pulled up. Sure enough, the blond boy himself stepped out of the car. Marinette let out a soft gasping squeak, which caused the girl next to her laugh.

   “So you know Adrien, huh? That the sounds of a little crush I hear?” Alya teased, gently digging her elbow into Marinette’s ribs. The blue haired girl jumped, glaring at her. Before Mari could reply in kind, the voice of an angel sounded. Well, that’s what Mari would describe it as. If only she knew just how right she was.

   “Hey there Alya! You doing good this morning?” Adrien asked as he walked up. Marinette blushed as the blond got closer. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as her blood began to grow warm at the proximity.

   “Oh I’m doing pretty good Adrien, thank you for asking. Have you met the new girl, Marinette?” Alya asked, gesturing to the bluenette beside her. Mari gently toed the ground, blushing hard. Adrien of course knew Marinette, he was the one who helped her after all.

   “Yes actually, I have. Are you doing alright, Mari?” Adrien asked, looking the girl up and down with concern in his eyes. Alya looked between the two of them, eyebrows raised in amusement. She wasn’t sure when they had met, but it seemed as though they had a history. How far back that history went, Alya didn’t know. But she planned on interrogating Adrien later and finding out.

   “I, uh, I yeah, I’m doing alright.” Mari stammered out, blushing. Adrien smiled, gently patting her shoulder. Marinette gave vent to a tiny squeak, pulse racing at the contact. If Adrien noticed, he didn’t comment on it. Adrien nodded, as though satisfied.

   “Is the bakery good? Sorry I wasn’t over to check in, I got busy. I hope the Tom and Sabine are being accommodating.” Adrien said, gentle concern lacing his words. At this, Alya’s eyes narrowed. This girl was staying with the Dupain-Cheng’s? Was she a foreign exchange student and the Dupain-Cheng’s were her host family? Alya was definitely going to find out later. Mari didn’t notice it, as her eyes were focused on Adrien.

   “T-They are. Honestly, I think I’ll be staying there from now on. Something about them, they make me feel welcome. Like I belong there.” Adrien grinned and rubbed the back of his neck gently. Maybe fate did have a sense of humor, but he knew exactly how she felt. Or maybe it was because he felt the good in them, even after his banishment from the heavens.

   “Yeah, they are good people. Not sure I’ve met nicer.” Alya frowned at Adrien at this. Her arms crossed and Adrien grinned. “I mean, you’re nice but you’ve got your mean streaks.” The blond nudged the redheaded brunette with his elbow. The girl grinned and gave in.

   “Okay, okay Agreste, you made your point.” Alya smiled at the two of them, relaxed. The new girl, Marinette, intrigued her. She seemed like she was a little, jumpy, but seemed to be hyper aware of her surroundings at all times. And it also seemed, from the way her shoulders were dropped before Alya talked to her, hyper aware of the comments of directed at her.

   “Hey dude and gals! What’s up?” A new voice, perky and quite friendly, said as it got closer. Marinette stiffened slightly, not sure how to react to the newcomer. In less than an hour, Mari had already met a new person, and spoken with Adrien. But now a new person had entered her life. Alya and Adrien though didn’t seem to mind the newcomer. If anything, it was the opposite.

   “Hey there Nino! What’s up, man?” Adrien said with a grin. The new boy, Nino, walked up and gave Adrien a fist bump. Mari stayed silent, but gave a soft smile at the boy.

   “Oh not much, cat man.” Nino grinned at his bro’s nickname. Adrien of course just groaned and rolled his eyes. He regretted the day he told Nino about his, hobby, and was glad he hadn’t told Alya. Or so he thought she didn’t know.

   “Good question, cat. What’s up, Nino?” Alya said with a smirk at Adrien. The blush on Adrien’s face rivaled that of a ladybug’s shell. Marinette of course was completely oblivious to the whole thing. Nino tipped his hat to Alya, trying to be gentlemanly.

   “Just been enjoying the weekend, dear. Would have been better if….” His voice trailed off when he caught sight of Marinette. The boy took a step back, trying to get a better look at the girl. He gave her a once over, never letting his eyes linger anywhere for too long. However, he did let his eyes linger on her hair. He hadn’t seen many people with blue hair, and those he had _did not_ look at all like Mari.

   “Well hi there! You must be new around here, am I right? Name’s Nino Lahiffe! Pleasure to meet you!” The boy grinned, giving Mari a wave.

   “I’m Marinette. You can call me Mari, if you’d like.” She replied, blushing. She liked these three, especially Adrien. Nino nodded, as though finding the name agreeable.

   “Sound’s good to me. Okay, I gotta ask. Is your hair dyed or is it natural?” Marinette blushed, gently toeing the ground. She wasn’t sure why Nino had asked, but after the comments she’d been hearing about her hair, she decided to be honest.

   “It’s completely natural.” Nino’s jaw dropped. He had never met a girl with natural blue hair. Blond, red, brown, black, even pink, but never blue. Which was odd considering a friend of his had pink hair.

   “Woah, are you serious? That’s awesome, Mari!” The DJ finally found his voice. Mari blushed more, not used to such praise. It was an odd feeling, as she was used to scathing and degrading comments about how nice she was. Perhaps that’s why she was banished from hell.

   “Did you know she’s staying with the Dupain-Cheng’s?” Adrien commented to Nino, knowing the trio _loved_ the bakery. And if his guess was right, he had a feeling the four of them would be hanging out for some time. Nino shook his head, slightly jealous of the new girl. Not only was she staying with the nicest people in Paris, but she got to stay in the place with the best food. And Nino liked his food.

   “Really? That’s awesome, dudette!” Nino grinned at Marinette. The girl blushed, still not sure of how to feel with all the attention. She had known Adrien the longest, but even that was only a few days. But here she was, surrounded by three people, two of whom she just met, and they were acting as though they’ve known her all her life. For some reason, she felt as though she could relax around this group of strangers, and especially around Adrien. Mari could still feel that longing feeling to be with him tugging at her heart.

   “Think we should head over there later, after school? I know Father doesn’t have me scheduled for anything this afternoon. And so long as he knows where I’m at, he’s relatively okay with it.” Adrien asked as he smiled to the group. His eyes lingered on Marinette, taking in her gently rounded face. He hadn’t noticed just how pretty she was, but now that he had a chance to look at her, he did notice.

   “I think that’s a great idea!” Alya exclaimed, grinning. Not only was this a chance to hang out with Nino and Adrien, it was also a chance to get to know Marinette better. And perhaps interrogate her. Gently, mind you. She didn’t want to scare the new girl, as she seemed to only have one friend, with two more pending. Nino gave a vigorous nod, while Mari gave a slight nod. Adrien grinned, very happy. Perhaps today wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and update weekly, if not daily. But I'm starting a second job on Monday which will take out a lot of my free time. So please, bear with me. And I hope you guys enjoy the ride!


	4. Greetings from the class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is introduced to the class, and Adrien and Nino have a moment in the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry this one took a while to get out. I got stuck on what to write out. Hope y'all enjoy!

   “Alright class, today we have a new student.” The teacher, Caline Bustier, said with a smile. She gestured to Mari, motioning for the girl to stand. “And if you could give us your name.” She said gently, knowing how nerve wracking it could be being the new girl. Mari stood, nervously fiddling her fingers on the desk. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her, and she found it hard to breathe, let alone speak.

  “M-My name is Marinette.” The bluenette whispered, barely finding her voice. Most of the student’s nodded, although they barely heard her. They figured they’d get to know her better in time, when she wasn’t so nervous. But luck, it seemed, was not on Mari’s side. A blonde girl looked her way and put a hand to her ear, leaning forward.

  “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Could you speak up a little, please?” The blonde said snidely, if not mockingly. Mari frowned, not sure why the other would be so hateful. As far as Marinette knew, she hadn’t done anything to the blonde girl in the past. But before the bluenette could reply, Alya quickly interjected.

  “She said her name was Marinette, you ding bat! Now why don’t you mind your own business, Chloé.” Alya snapped, the name almost a hiss. Chloé just huffed and turned back to the board, tossing her hair as she did so. Marinette sighed and sat down, hanging her head. She knew that she should have said home. In her despair, she didn’t notice a small girl walking up behind her.

 “Hi there. Marinette, right? I’m Rose. It’s nice to meet you.” The small girl said with a smile, voice slightly high pitched. Mari turned, staring into a small round face, with large blue eyes, framed by pixie cut blonde hair. The bluenette gave shy smile back, swallowing slightly.

 “H-Hi Rose. Nice to meet you too.” Mari stammered, not sure of how to respond. The blonde nodded, not deterred by the stammering. She gestured backwards, towards a dark haired girl with copper eyes.

  “And that’s Juleka. She’s pretty shy, usually.. But really nice! We’ve been together for two years! Isn’t that romantic?” Rose gushed, blushing as she did so. The fact she was telling this to a more or less complete stranger didn’t even cross into her mind as she spoke. Marinette glanced over at Juleka, offering the girl a shy smile. Juleka gave a small wave in reply, although it wasn’t an unkind gesture. She was shy, as Rose had mentioned.

  “Wow, that’s.. that’s great, Rose. Happy for you, I guess.” Marinette said, not really sure. Rose just beamed, ever the ball of sunshine. She gave Mari a wave, before making her way back to her seat. The bluenette turned her head as a chuckle from Alya caught her attention.

  “I told you most of the class would like you, except Chloé. She’s rich and spoiled, didn’t learn any real manners.” The girl snorted in disgust at the last. She was often the butt end of Chloé’s bullying. But it seemed she had found a new target to bully, and Alya didn’t like it. Her last words, however, caught Adrien’s attention.

  “Alya, we’ve been over this before. Many times, in fact. Just because she’s being mean, doesn’t give you the right to be just as mean back. You don’t know why she’s this way, and until you do, you should withhold judgement.” Adrien said sternly, turning to face the redhead. Alya glared for a good minute before nodding and sighing. She knew Adrien was right about the situation, but she just got so mad every time Chloé thought she had to speak. Or try to act as though everyone was beneath her, and she was the upper echelon of human society.

 “Wait, what do you mean? I’m confused..” Marinette confessed, eyebrows coming together in a gentle frown. All of this was new to her, and the information overload was starting to give her a headache. She put a hand to her head, as though trying to force the headache out of her brain. Adrien must have noticed, because his own frown creased his face.

  “Don’t worry about it at the moment. For now, just try to focus as best you can. I understand how it goes.” He gestured to his own head. It had been this way for him too, only he was much younger. He had been reborn as a human baby, after being cast down. He had barely slept those first few weeks, the pain in his head had kept him awake all the time. Mari nodded and took her pencil, starting to take notes.

  “You can borrow mine, after school, if you want. I planned on going over to the bakery after school anyway. And it’ll give us a bit more time to get to know each other, yeah?” Alya commented, keeping her voice quiet so as not to disrupt the teacher. Marinette nodded, trying to focus on the lesson. Unfortunately, it wasn’t easy. Too many thoughts were running through her head, most of them were of the blond sitting in front of her.

  “Thanks for that, Alya. I, uh, not sure what to say.” Mari mumbled back, not really glancing over at the other girl. Her bluebell eyes were trained on the back of Adrien’s head, taking in his golden locks. Since the day she woke up to his shoes a few inches from her nose, this was the first time she had been this close to Adrien. Something about even being this close to him made her heart flutter in her chest.

  “Anytime, girl. We gotta watch out for each other in this world.” Alya grinned, flicking her eyes over at the girl next to her. The redhead smirked, noting with interest the direction Mari’s eyes were pointed. Yup, she was definitely going to have to grill Adrien about her later. And Mari about her history with him, she decided. But that would wait till much later, once she got to know the bluenette better.

 

* * *

 

 

  “So, you and Marinette, huh?” Nino asked with a smirk at his friend. Adrien’s face turned a soft red at the gentle accusation. The two boys were standing at their lockers, waiting for Alya and Marinette to arrive. Nino had the brilliant idea of suggesting they all go eat lunch together. Which was a good idea, as it gave Mari the opportunity to get to know the three a little better. Adrien rolled his eyes, despite the apparent blush on his face.

  “Are you serious right now? You just met her, and you’re shipping us already? God Nino, you are just as bad as Alya. Hell, I bet that’s where you get it!” Adrien complained good-naturedly. It was an endearing trait he noticed about Nino and Alya. While it could get a little odd or annoying at times, he didn’t complain.

  “Can you blame me, man? I mean, just look at her. She’s got dark blue hair, bluebell eyes, a stunning smile and she’s adorable. Let’s face it. You’ve got the looks man. You’ve got gold hair, a killer smile, and brilliant green eyes. Not to mention you’re really friendly and kind. Why the hell wouldn’t we ship you two together?” Nino said with a grin. Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. Nino merely smiled innocently.

  “I don’t know if you’re saying that cause you’re trying to show me how cute she is, even though I have eyes, or if you’re trying to admit something to me without outright saying it.” Nino blushed a little, not exactly sure what his bro was trying to imply. Adrien saw the blushing and smirked, deciding to push on in a teasing way. “If I didn’t know better, and correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you’ve got a crush on me.”

  “What?! No! Of course not, are you kidding me? Me, have a crush on you? Pffft, as if. Like I’d have a crush on you.” Nino rambled in his defense. However, he was merely digging his own grave as Adrien gave a very Chat Noir smirk.

  “And that’s the way someone talks when their crush confronts them about it. Nino, are you a little bit gay for me?” Adrien asked, taking a step closer to his bud. Nino blanched, backpedaling in both words and actions.

  “Of course not! Are you crazy? You know I’m dating Alya, how could I be  gay for you? I mean, of course I wouldn’t be gay for you.” The DJ said, trying to recover what face he still had. Adrien of course decided to take mock offense. His hand flew up to his heart, and he gasped in mock offense.

  “Nino, how could you! Are you saying that I’m not good enough for you to be gay for? Me, in all this model beauty and grace, is not enough to catch the eye of Nino Lahiffe?” The blond vented in mock agony. Nino rolled his eyes as his friend continued in his shenanigans. “Oh how my heart breaks at your cruel words. I fear I shall ne’er love again! I shall never be worth anything to anyone.” Adrien slumped against his locker, the back of his hand against his forehead. Nino was about to reply when Alya and Mari walked in.

  “So, if I heard correctly, Nino’s gay for you, Adrien?” Alya said with a chuckle as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Nino gave vent to a large sigh, giving up. He knew Alya and Adrien would razz him a little about it, but it was all in good fun. Marinette, however, stood there awkwardly. Her left arm was behind her back, hand holding onto her right arm. That was one bad thing about being the new girl; you didn’t have anyone, while the rest had someone. Adrien glanced over and saw the stance of his new friend. Instantly his eyes softened and he stood up straight, walking over to her.

  “Hey, it’s alright. We were just goofing around.” Adrien said, standing close to Marinette. The girl jumped a little at the proximity, feeling her blood start to heat up in her veins. Not in anger, but in desire. Where this sudden desire for the strange boy came from, Marinette knew not. But what she did know was that it came from deep down, somewhere deep in her soul. She wanted nothing more than to push the blond against the lockers and start making out with him.

  “Y-yeah.” The girl stammered, heart hammering in her chest. Adrien cast a glance her way, vibrant green eyes shining with friendly amusement. She felt her breath catch softly at the look. Alya and Nino watched on, smiling to each other knowingly.

  “So off to lunch then, yeah?” Alya said without warning, breaking the trance Mari was in. The girl jumped a little, blushing madly. Nino chuckled at the sight, shaking his head gently. He had half a mind to bring up the ship again, but decided against it. Adrien nodded at Alya’s question, and Mari was about to say she wasn’t that hungry when her stomach made a God-awful grumbling sound. Adrien, Nino and Alya stared at her as Mari’s face drained of blood. She had no idea her stomach was capable of such sounds.

  “Well, I guess you don’t have to verify your answer. Your stomach did it for you.” Adrien said with a laugh. Marinette blushed, color returning to her cheeks. It wasn’t just the blond’s comment that made her blush. It was the laugh as well. To Alya and Nino, it was just his regular laugh. But to Marinette, it was much more. It was the most beautiful sound she had heard, besides his voice. To her, it was melodic and free, full of joy and caring.

  “Yeah, I guess so.” Mari said shyly. Adrien smiled and gently patted Mari’s shoulder. Flame seemed to sear through her at his touch. Alya and Nino watched them in silence, each casting knowing glances at each other. In their heads, the two were already shipped. It was a relationship waiting to happen. And by God, they were gonna make it happen. They didn’t know how, but they just knew they would.

  “Well, as cozy as this is, it ain’t getting us food any faster.” Nino said with a chuckle, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed. Adrien smiled, nodded to the couple. He cast a very discreet glance at Mari, wondering if she was looking over at him. She wasn’t, but he could see she was trying very hard not to look over, as if it was taking all her will power to stay looking at the floor. With a word from Alya, the group set off for lunch, in hopes they would find something good.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this chapter being so short. It was originally just a writing bit for a one sentence starter, but I decided to make it a full blown fic.


End file.
